


I'm Stuck! Help me!

by evilwriter37



Series: Ficlet Requests II [12]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Whump, hiccup!whump, rockslide - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is stuck in a rockslide and Viggo is the only one around to get him out.
Series: Ficlet Requests II [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102799
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	I'm Stuck! Help me!

“I’m stuck! Help me!” Hiccup cried, voice desperate, a bloody hand reaching out for him.

Viggo thought of leaving Hiccup there, trapped under all that rubble. He truly did. But… despite Hiccup being his enemy, he couldn’t do it. He got down onto his knees and began removing rocks from his body. Surely Hiccup was hurt, and would need more of Viggo’s help.

“Thank you,” Hiccup breathed as the rocks began to come off of him. He laid his head down, then, lifted it again, looked at Viggo’s eyes. Viggo didn’t meet his gaze, still busy with the rocks.

“Why are you helping me?”

“What kind of man would I be if I didn’t?” Viggo asked. All the rocks were removed, and Viggo was able to drag Hiccup out from the gravel. Hiccup cried out in pain as he got to his foot and his prosthetic, wrapping an arm around himself. So, his ribs were most likely injured.

“I didn’t expect that of you,” Hiccup panted.

Viggo grabbed Hiccup by the hand, the first time he’d ever done so, and began pulling him along, back towards his ship. Toothless, unsure of what to do, growled at him, jumping in his way.

“Toothless, I am taking him back to my ship to get his injuries looked at,” Viggo said. It was the first time he’d ever used the dragons name.

Hiccup pulled his hand back from Viggo. “I can fly to Dragon’s Edge on my own. I’m fine.”

Viggo shook his head. “No, my dear, you are most certainly not fine. You most likely have broken ribs, and there are cuts all over you. Now, come.”

Hiccup looked at Toothless, then at Viggo. 

“Toothless, stand down. Come with us.”

Toothless lowered his wings, retracted his teeth, but still gave Viggo a suspicious look. It didn’t make him feel very safe, but he knew that Toothless wouldn’t attack him unless Hiccup ordered him to. Which, he surely wouldn’t, because Viggo was helping him. 

“Come along then?” Viggo asked of Hiccup, holding an arm out to him.

Hiccup let that arm wrap around him, leaned into Viggo, finally admitting what pain he was in. Together, with Toothless following, they made their way back to the ship. 


End file.
